dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Belle Reve
Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary is a prison for powerful criminals, located in the state of Louisiana in the United States of America. It has housed many notable metahumans and other dangerous individuals, including Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Killer Croc, El Diablo, Harley Quinn, and Lex Luthor. History Imprisonment of Lex Luthor After the events of the battle with Doomsday, a SWAT team stormed the Fortress of Solitude, and subsequently apprehended and imprisoned Lex Luthor into Belle Reve, who had been in communion with Steppenwolf. There, Lex was shaven bald and given his own cell. A number of days later, a guard, accompanied by the warden, orders Lex Luthor to turn around so that he can come in and restrain Lex, as the warden needed to speak to the prisoner. Instead, Batman appeared, who revealed that he had arranged for Lex to get transferred to Arkham Asylum in Gotham City, as the Dark Knight has "friends" there that can keep an eye on Lex. He responds by giving Batman a threat of the oncoming invasion commanded by Darkseid, and Batman responds by fiercely smashing his branding ring into the wall of the cell behind Lex, and when the prisoner turns around, the Dark Knight is gone. Lex then promptly runs towards the bars of his cell, yelling out mocking insults at a departing Batman. Formation of Task Force X Not long after the death of Superman, Amanda Waller of ARGUS planned to assemble Task Force X, composed of various incarcerated criminals and Metahumans, to serve as her expendable soldiers with exceptional powers, abilities, and skills to defend the world against superhuman threats. Her roster would include the lethal marksman Deadshot, rope assassin Slipknot, boomerang expert Captain Boomerang, monstrous Killer Croc, pyrokinetic El Diablo, and the criminal psychopath Harley Quinn, all of whom were imprisoned at Belle Reve. Waller travelled to Belle Reve with Colonel Rick Flag to inspect her candidates, including witnessing Deadshot's exceptional marksmanship at the Belle Reve shooting range. After Task Force X successfully defeated Enchantress and Incubus at Midway City, the surviving members of Task Force X were sent back to Belle Reve with reduced prison sentences, and some received special requests, such as Harley Quinn receiving an espresso machine, Killer Croc receiving a television set with cable access, and Deadshot is allowed supervised visits with his daughter Zoe Lawton. However, Belle Reve was later infiltrated by the Joker and his goons and broke Harley Quinn out of jail. Inmates Current Inmates *'Captain Boomerang' - Currently serving 3 life sentences for his 98 cases of burglary (with him having robbed every bank in Australia at least twice). *'Deadshot' - Captured by Batman and sent to the facility, due to his crimes of multiple murder (him having been an assassin for hire). He is, however, allowed sporadic, supervised releases to visit his beloved daughter Zoe Lawton. *'Killer Croc' - Imprisoned for his many crimes in Gotham City, including cannibalism. Former Inmates *'Lex Luthor' - Imprisoned for orchestrating the US Capitol bombing (killing numerous people), and unleashing Doomsday, with the latter nearly bringing about an apocalypse, and resulting in the death of Superman. However, Lex is transferred from Belle Reve to Arkham Asylum, through the influence of Batman since Lex was declared insane and "unfit" for trial. *'Harley Quinn' - Imprisoned for her numerous crimes committed with the help of her boyfriend Joker. However, Harley, was later rescued and freed by her boyfriend, the Joker, who she thought was killed. *'El Diablo' - Committed to Belle Reve after killing multiple other inmates at a normal federal prison. Killed while carrying out his Task Force X mission in the field. Trivia *Belle Reve is a broken version of French for "sweet dreams". *The location of Belle Reve was only known to Amanda Waller and her staff. However, the Joker and the escaped Harley Quinn now know where it is. References External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Prisons Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice locations Category:Suicide Squad locations